


共生

by Flower10, Unseasonable



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseasonable/pseuds/Unseasonable
Summary: ·与@ Unseasonable的合作文·奇幻 悬疑 刑侦·设定这个世界里人分成两类，觉醒了超能力的人和普通人·康康子全员都有戏份，我俩残忍的把他们分成两个对立阵营·主cp具焕、芭东·其他cp也会涉及（兄弟情、宿敌等各种感情）·ooc，ooc，ooc，人设有私设·结局BE 慎入
Relationships: 具焕, 芭东
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

烫到了指节，金知元才意识到自己状态的游离。他不着痕迹地把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，盛不下的烟灰立刻溢了出来。  
他知道他快到极限了。  
唯一的安慰是，单面镜那边的人也不轻松。  
被拷在审讯室的人，头发蓬乱，脸颊深陷，冷白灯光的刺激都不足以让他睁开眼睛。  
金知元看着那个枯槁的身影，也看着映在审讯室玻璃上的，自己胡子拉碴的模样。  
现在是11：48，他还能关金东爀12分钟。一个多月的时间里，他和金东爀智斗力博，刀折矢尽。但是比起他追查金东爀的六年，这一个多月根本不算什么。  
六年，都够签两个《朝鲜停战协定》了。  
他们之间漫长的拉锯终于要来到结局。

金知元又点了一支烟，手抖得稳不住打火机的火苗，只能强压着肌肉的痉挛。时间、血汗、同期的战友，连带着这只手，他可为他付出了太多了。  
还有十二分钟，是时候把他们之间的账平一平。  
金东爀。  
金知元吐出一口烟雾。最后十二分钟，他等得起。  
讯问室里回音很重，所以金知元很远就听到走廊传来的脚步声。  
仅手下把材料送过来这一段路，金知元都感觉好像他的每一步都踩在自己太阳穴上似的，超负荷的大脑随时准备关机。  
小警察脸色难看得像是要死，金知元叹了口气，起身接过那沓厚厚的鉴定书。  
这件事情结束了得给孩子好好放个假，他想。一边飞快地翻过前面的内容，直接去看结果。  
沉寂。  
金知元脸上没有表情，气氛却是风雨欲来，一触即发。小警察想去扶他一下，或者至少拍拍他的肩膀，又不敢轻举妄动。他知道金知元花了多长时间才掌握金东爀的踪迹，又花了多大的代价才搞到这次的鉴定样本。  
而结论白纸黑字，样本和金东爀不匹配。  
墙上的时钟分针跳到了12。  
“放人。”金知元说。报告被砸重到桌上，发出很大的声响。  
玻璃对面，原本倦怠到像是昏迷过去的金东爀，突然笑了起来。那双细长的狐狸眼眯起，凹陷的脸颊出现大大的酒窝。脸上的疲倦与阴翳被洗去，他整个人都变得甜美。  
金知元看着单面镜后笑得前仰后合的人，也眯起眼扯出个冰冷的笑。

“您去休息吧，剩下的交给我。”小警察说，跟着他出了观察室，冲等在走廊的同事使了个眼色。  
收到信号的两人立即上前，一人架住金知元一条胳膊，拖着他往前走。  
“老子是残废吗？”金知元笑骂一句，没反抗。  
他实在太疲惫了，甚至没有精力为这个结果绝望。  
手下把他架进休息室，扒掉沾满了这一个月以来污渍的衣服，用被子裹好。整个过程，金知元就像一尊空洞的人偶一样任他们摆弄。

撤销案件、准予释放的手续办的很快。漫步在警局的金东爀换了身人模狗样的西装，头发也整理得一丝不苟。  
“你哥呢？小警官。”金东爀突然开口。  
“下班了。”跟在身后的小警察冷冷道。  
“还以为是因为可以继续和我作对，他高兴到躲着哭呢。”金东爀撇撇嘴。谁能想到这个大多数时候看起来就像一个爱撒娇的学弟的人，其实是个超能力非法移植组织的头目？  
“走啦小警官，有缘再来拜访。”他看起来像是来警局参观的游客，满脸的意犹未尽，“啊，对了。有个东西需要你转交给知元尼。”  
金东爀向后招了招手，跟在他们身后的黑西装立刻递上一个小盒子。  
金东爀接过盒子，送到满脸警惕的小警察眼下：“给他的生日礼物。放心放心，不是炸弹，我怎么舍得伤害他？”  
小警察还想说什么，身后伸出一只手，把盒子抽走了。  
“说完了？”  
小警察回头，金知元在他身后，黑着脸，笑容瘆人：“那就快滚，别耽误老子睡觉。”  
“生日快乐啊，知元。”金东爀笑着挥挥手，胜者一般走向了门外候着为他接风洗尘的跟班。

小警察看金知元掂量了一下那个盒子，就要打开，赶快伸手去拦。  
“没事，轻。”金知元毫不在意地拉了一下过分精致的缎带，黑色的布料如水一般落下来。  
盒子里，躺着一个惟妙惟肖的玩偶小人，大大的眼睛下点一颗精致的心形痣。  
金知元像是霹了雷。  
金振焕。

金知元掏出手机，抖着手划开通讯录。

24K CLUB里，音乐声震耳欲聋，镭射光束附和着鼓点一下下投射照方挥着手群魔乱舞的人群。  
金振焕也在舞池里，他穿着领口开到胸膛的花衬衣，纤细的颈子上带着圈金色chock，在灯光下折射出亮眼的光，衬得皮肤更白。  
他跟着音乐扭动，挺跨的动作被他做得又飒又欲，不知不觉周围所有人的目光都聚集到他身上。有人吹着口哨，扭动着靠近。  
金振焕抬眼看他，嘴角勾起个撩人的幅度。他抬手放上那人的肩，主动拉近两人的距离。  
——太近了，陌生人用力吞咽着口水，与金振焕对视。他眼神婉转，剔透的眸子偶尔有镭射灯光划过。浓密的眼睫毛上挂着汗珠，亮晶晶的，好似洒了一把碎钻。眼尾细长，蓄着漫不经心的笑意。  
陌生人突然见发现了点在他右眼下的小痣，居然是心形的呢。陌生人直愣愣看着他，大脑一片空白。  
金振焕注意到了他的呆滞，忍俊不禁。他伸出舌尖，抵着下唇缓慢舔过，贴上那人胸膛来了个热辣的wave。  
可怜的孩子全身都僵硬了，下意识去握那只从他肩头滑到胸口的手。可刚碰到手背一点肌肤，那只手便离开了，连带着人一起。  
金振焕脸上还带着笑，眼里毫无留恋。扭动着后退，最后被人群淹没。  
“......去哪啊？喂——”

“好玩吗？”一个沙哑的声音问。  
金振焕落入一个炙热坚硬的怀抱，一只大手环过他腰身，占有似的按上小腹。金振焕侧头看去，放松身体靠进来人怀里：“你怎么来了？”  
金知元靠进他耳边低笑：“不希望我来？”  
金振焕在他怀里转了个身，手臂亲昵环上他脖子，撅着嘴撒娇：“想你了，为什么都不来找我？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”金知元笑眯了眼，露出可爱兔牙，“这不是来了吗？”

金振焕从鼻子里哼了一声，依旧趴在他怀里，腰身随音乐扭动。金知元按在他腰上的手紧了紧，笑嘻嘻的跟着他的节奏扭胯。  
二楼天台上的DJ把场内的气氛拉到一个高峰，有人蹦到T型舞台上斗舞，人们纷纷涌到舞台边，疯一般的挥手嚎叫。金振焕带着金知元边跳边往相反的地方走，最后脱离了人群。  
“走吧。”他牵着金知元的手，带他离开了这里。  
金知元看了眼腕表，才不到0点，这个时间点club才刚热场完毕：“不玩了？”  
“给你过生日啊，里面好吵。”金振焕招停一张TAXI，车门都拉开了，闻言一挑眉头，趴在车门上看他，“还是你更喜欢热闹？那回去也行。”  
说是这么说，脸上表情却不大好，嘴撅得老高。金知元笑着捏了下他鼓起来的腮帮，推着他上了车。

他们回了金振焕家，刚进门金振焕便考拉一样挂到金知元身上，双手捧住他的脸：“我们知元啊，生日快乐！”  
金知元还未来得及说话，金振焕的吻便盖了过来。带着酒香味的小舌钻入口中，勾住他的舌。金知元眸色一沉，托着他屁股的手用力揉了几把，边用力回吻边带着他往里走，双双倒进长沙发里。  
“唔。”厚重的羽绒服被胡乱扔到地下，接着是卫衣、花衬衫。金振焕松开金知元的脖子，双手顺着他肩上文身的走势滑过，绕去后背。  
天花板的灯具投下黄色的光，将金振焕手臂的影子印在金知元光裸的背部。  
手臂和影子交叠在一起的那一刻，金振焕手里突然多了只装着红色液体的注射器。他夹着注射器一个翻转，将针头对准了金知元迅速往脖子扎去。  
——针尖在距皮肤0.01毫米的地方停下了。  
金知元直起身，捏着他握着注射器的手，拉到两人面前：“做什么呢，南尼？”  
他看了眼注射器，依旧笑眯眯的：“为什么要给我打阻断剂？”  
这针要是扎下去，超能力便会被封印整整一小时，无法使用。  
金振焕舔去唇上的水渍：“听说被杀手榜排名第三的JUNE杀死的人，死时表情轻松愉悦，仿佛是永远留在了美梦中，长睡不醒。”  
金知元歪了歪头，仿佛不明白话题怎么突然跳到了八竿子打不着的地方。  
“脸上没有面具拼接的痕迹，喉结处摸不到变声器，身高和形体都一摸一样，所以你的能力是变身吗？”金振焕点点头，评价道，“很像，无论语气、眼神、气味都。”  
伪装成金知元的具晙会舔了舔唇：“怎么发现的？”  
金振焕只说：“我和金知元认识9年了。”

这话换来具晙会一声嗤笑。  
9年的时间足够了解一个人，可9年的时间也不算什么。

具晙会的能力名为【理想侧写】，可以读取目标心中最重要或最渴望的人，让具晙会从内而外的变成那人，顶着那副完美皮囊，做出目标期望的举动。  
他穿过很多副皮囊，成功杀死了目标，从未失手。  
有些人相处了10年、20年，还是察觉不到藏在完美皮囊下的杀机。  
在金振焕之前也有过察觉到不对的人，可他们最终选择沉醉在虚假的美好中，不愿醒来。

具晙会看着金振焕，他的暗杀对象脸上还染着微醺的红潮，情欲未散，狭长的眼里却毫无波澜。  
这是个过于清醒的人，再美好的梦境都无法诱惑他。  
“真是的——”具晙会笑着，笑声中的兴奋越来越多，最后完全溢出来，“我开始喜欢你了，宝贝。你是第一个——我会让你感受到极致的快乐的，然后让那笑容永远凝在你脸上，一定很美。”  
具晙会手腕一转，带着金振焕的手将针头倒转，冲着他毫无防备的脖颈用力扎下。  
就在这时，投映在金振焕身上的两道影子突然暴起，一根贴着金振焕被具晙会紧紧抓住的手滑进去，分开了两人的手，蛇一样缠上具晙会的手腕拉高；另一跟缠住具晙会撑在金振焕脸侧的手， 猛地拉到空中。  
不止是双手，就连跪在沙发上的双脚也传来了束缚感，他被自己的影子五花大绑，动弹不得。  
睡在沙发上的金振焕揉了揉被捏红的手，直起身慢吞吞从具晙会胯间退出来。  
他看着具晙会，眼底满是狡黠：“任务失败？”  
具晙骂了句脏话。

金振焕单手捧住下巴，饶有兴致地盯着他看，注射器在两三根手指间转得飞快：“要是扎下去就能见到JUNE的真颜了吧？”  
“没错。”虽然被五花大绑，伪装成金知元的具晙会依旧气势凌人，与金振焕对视的眼睛里闪着慑人的亮光，“要看看吗？我可比这家伙帅多了。”  
“还是算了吧。”金振焕扔了注射器，“你这样子怪可爱的。”  
他说完，凑到具晙会面前与他交换了个黏糊糊的吻。  
“确定吗？明知道我不是他？”  
“你点起来的火，当然由你负责灭。”金振焕理所当然道，命令影子去解具晙会的裤子，亲自脱下自己的裤子，随手扔开。  
“入戏挺深。”他看着具晙会勃起的性器，靠进他怀里，单手握住他和自己的性器撸动，“还是说，是你想操我？”  
具晙会盯着他，眼色越发深沉。  
金振焕露出了然又得意的笑：“好啦，满足你。”

空气中凌乱的粗喘呻吟与肉体碰撞的声音异常响亮。  
小小的沙发上，两具肉体纠缠在一起。金振焕攀附着被影子束缚的男人，挺腰吞吐着他硬挺的肉棒。

沙发下的衣服堆里，一支手机突然震动着从口袋滑出，亮起的屏幕上显示进来了一个电话，联系人的位置是个可爱兔子的emoji。


	2. Chapter 2

得，吹了。  
郑粲右切掉了连进审讯室的耳麦，放身倒在椅背上。  
他预料到这个结果了，当看到金东爀胸有成竹的模样时。  
明明很简单的证据链，这家伙偏要拖到最后一秒。一如既往，专属于金东爀的恶趣味。  
该死！  
郑粲右脸色铁青，想一拳砸在身边的游戏机上，抬起手又硬生生地收了回来。  
还没结束呢，认输不是他郑粲右的风格，况且这个游戏机还蛮贵的。  
郑粲右带上游戏耳麦，一连call出了十几个电话。  
另一边，成勋挣扎着从温暖的被窝里醒来，摸索了好半天，眯着眼睛看向手机屏幕。  
郑粲右这边已经在启动电脑了：“我要打游戏！要打一整夜！”  
成勋好不容易适应了手机屏幕的亮光，一看，凌晨一点半。  
行吧。

现实里不能干掉的人，就换到游戏里杀他几百次。  
把准星瞄到金东爀头上，扣下扳机，把那人虚伪的笑容连着颅骨一起打碎。这个场景已经在郑粲右脑海里演练过无数遍。  
郑粲右点点鼠标，今天第十二次爆掉了对手的人头。  
正连着麦安排成勋一起从后面包抄，桌子上的手机却突然振动起来。郑粲右分了一个眼神过去，又立刻转回到游戏中。  
嗡嗡嗡的声音消停了一下，然后不依不饶地继续响起来。  
“啧……三点，三点方向。”郑粲右一边指挥着，一边翻起手机，屏幕上写着“金知元”，没有“哥”。这已经算客气的了，之前金知元的备注是“烤瓷兔牙”。  
郑粲右开了免提：“生日快乐啊哥，资料全都传给你了，没事我就挂了。”  
口气敷衍至极，字字句句都透露着：正忙勿扰。  
“你振焕哥找不到了。”金知元言简意赅，他本来想好好教训一下这个臭小子，奈何眼下没有时间。  
“什么？”郑粲右觉得额角突突地疼。  
“不好意思啊朋友们，我要挂机啦。”郑粲右突然换成了可爱的语气，对着耳麦说，“你们加油哦！相信你们可以的！”  
“啊？喂，呀！！”成勋暴躁得恨不得掰开屏幕去敲郑粲右的狗头。

郑粲右，首尔区代表，线下赛职业杯连续三年输出MVP，今天也是别人口中的小学生。

郑粲右取下游戏耳麦，将免提改为蓝牙模式，塞了一只耳麦进耳朵里。他左右活动动着脖子，对着电脑屏幕呼唤道：“粲古。”  
游戏画面突然出现一个扭曲的黑洞，数据飞速被蚕食又再生，化成无数道蓝光。一只胖胖的小海豹从洞里跳出来，在屏幕里游来游去。  
“去找振焕哥，很急，交给你了。”郑粲右对小海豹说，自从小海豹出现后，他大而圆的眼瞳便泛出机械的蓝光，上亿组数据在里面生成、计算。  
小海豹粲古挥了挥短短的鳍，转身跳回坑里，游入广袤深远的网络的海洋。  
“首先去他手机里看看，我放过锚点。”郑粲右指挥道，他共享了粲古的视野，“希望振焕哥手机有联WiFi。”  
粲古叫了一声，它越过危险的风暴潮、一队身怀剧毒的水母群、随处可见的防护墙和捕捉网，直奔目标而去。  
几秒后，小海豹跃进一个熟悉的海域和数据洋流里——他们顺利进入了金振焕的局域网。  
“啊，很好。”  
粲古啪叽啪叽鼓掌，又伸长了鳍摸摸自己的头。  
“别急啊朋友，现在才是关键，希望振焕哥有好好和他的手机待在一起。”郑粲右说，眼睛里数据生成的速度加快，在眼瞳上飞速滚动。  
手机收音器与前后两个摄像头自动打开，接受着周围的讯息。  
后置摄像头一片漆黑，好在从前置摄像头能看到亮着灯光的天花板，郑粲右还听到了某种压抑的喘息。  
“这是......振焕哥家？他在家里吗？”郑粲右点了下耳朵里的无线耳机，“哥，往振焕哥家去。”  
“ok.”金知元声音从耳机里传出来。  
“家里很安静，我只听到喘息声，很粗重——是受伤了吗？不，好像不止是一个人的。”  
耳机那头很安静，为了不干扰到郑粲右，金知元甚至屏住了呼吸。  
“哈——”  
郑粲右听到金振焕的声音，似乎是从齿关漏出的，压抑而短促。他茫然歪了歪头，干脆对小海豹说：“粲古，换个地方看看。”  
屋子里的路由器兢兢业业工作着，wifi布满房间每个角落，这意味着粲古可以在房间连着网络的电器间肆意畅游。小海豹从摄像头跃出，游在wifi搭建的数据长河中，郑粲右视野徒然开括，把整个客厅都尽收眼底。  
他立刻捕捉到客厅里的人影：“找到了——嗯？”  
“什么情况？”一直等待着消息的金知元立马问。  
郑粲右却对粲古说：“......把眼睛闭起来。”  
小海豹乖乖用鳍掩住眼睛，下一秒又偷偷移开一寸，大眼睛从缝中往外看。  
“Bobby哥，你说你在哪呢？”郑粲右问。  
“在往几南家赶，快到了！”  
“可是，我看到你就在客厅。”  
“哈？”  
“你和振焕哥，没穿衣服……在玩捆绑play。”郑粲右尽量用波澜不惊的语气说完这句，还是忍不住哀嚎，“啊呜好恶心，我要瞎了！”  
“......哈？”  
夹着手机在大街上狂奔的金知元一个踉跄，差点摔个狗啃屎。  
“......我给振焕哥打了信号。”郑粲右的声线还有点颤抖，看来还没有从刚刚的惊吓中缓过来，“他让我滚。”  
金知元：“......”  
虽然还是没搞明白发生了啥事，但有事的绝对不会是金振焕。他深吸一口气，撑着身旁一棵树，慢慢弯下腰：“啊C——”  
“那我就滚了，哥，到明天12点前我们不要再有联系，OK？”  
“嗯，快睡吧乖弟弟，7点准时call你起床哦。”  
“不——”  
金知元干脆利落掐了电话。

心脏还在狂跳，肺难受得下一秒就要爆炸。大脑彻底罢工了，连带着手脚发软，身体每一寸都叫嚣着疲惫。  
他明明困的要死，却完全没有睡意。  
之后的几分钟金知元无法思考，干脆盯着地面发呆。  
裤腰带上突然传来拉扯感，一只可爱的星黛露毛绒玩偶飞上来，用毛茸茸的手拍了拍他脸侧。  
金知元抬起涣散的眼，冲它笑了一下：“没事的。”  
星黛露用塑料做的眼睛看着他。  
“我只是——太累了。”他长叹一声，身体歪到树干上靠着。  
星黛露抽出他捏在手里的手机，抱着它飘到金知元眼下让他看。  
“不行，几南尼在忙呢。”  
星黛露顿了顿，摁亮手机屏幕把上面的日期指给金知元看。  
“嗯，我生日到了——哦，谢谢你的祝福，不，我现在不想过生日，也不想吃生日蛋糕。”  
金知元干脆一屁股坐下了，他背靠着树，仰头去看深色的天空。最近气温骤降，他呼出的气变成长长的白雾。  
星黛露看着死狗一样的主人，倍感头大。它用毛茸茸的小短手托住脸做思考状，想啊想，终于又想出个办法。它钻入金知元的大衣口袋，把塞在里面的娃娃拽了出来，带着它凑到金知元眼前。  
娃娃做得很像金振焕，五官和表情都。金知元盯着它看了会，抬手打了个响指。  
清脆的啪一声后，娃娃便和星黛露一样活了过来。  
这是金知元的异能，名为【娃娃机】，可以操控最多三只娃娃，虽然都是毛绒玩偶，却继承了金知元本人的力量，一拳可以放倒十个大汉。  
“就叫你小矮子吧。”金知元说，“旁边紫色的小兔子叫包饭，快打个招呼，说‘你好~’”  
两只娃娃很听话，互对着弯腰鞠躬。  
“ok——现在你俩打一架吧。”  
包饭和小矮子一脸懵逼，但还是听话得扭打在一起，从半空中滚到地上，你踢我一jio我给你一拳，十分之激烈。

总是包饭是没时间烦他了，金知元得以继续放空。

“起来了。”  
不知过了多久，视野里突然出现一只白生生的手，手心朝向，向他摊开。  
金知元往那边看去，看到了穿的圆滚滚毛茸茸的金振焕。  
“几南哥？”  
金振焕冲他伸了伸手。  
金知元把自己的手搁上去，被他拉了起来。金振焕解开自己的长围巾给金知元绕上去，一边整理一边问：“干嘛又欺负包饭？”  
“我没有。”金知元委屈道，冲还在打架的娃娃挥了挥手，“好啦好啦，stop！”  
包饭和小矮子立马分开，齐齐往这边飘来。它们都变得灰扑扑的，金振焕看了许久才看清小矮子的长相：“这是我吗？”  
“嗯。”金知元点头，“叫小矮子。”  
金振焕唰地转过脑袋瞪他。  
金知元眯着眼，嘿嘿嘿的笑。  
手又被牵住了，金振焕没骂人，牵着他往家里走：“金东赫送的？”  
“嗯，生日礼物。”  
这回答让金振焕顿了顿：“......我没事。”  
“我听粲右说了，你在和我玩捆绑play。”  
金振焕又把脑袋转过来看着他，耳朵悄悄红了。  
金知元干脆停下来，一把抱住金振焕，弯着腰把自己塞进他怀里：“......我没抓住他。”  
这一刻，沮丧、悲伤与愤怒终于齐齐涌上来，金知元鼻头一酸，落下眼泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前已知情报
> 
> 郑粲右  
> 身份：未知  
> 超能力：【粲古】可以在网络海洋里畅游的小海豹粲古  
> 发动条件：网络，wifi
> 
> 金知元  
> 身份：警察  
> 超能力：【娃娃机】最多可赋予3个玩偶娃娃生命力，玩偶娃娃继承金知元本人的力量。

**Author's Note:**

> 目前已知情报：  
> 金知元  
> 身份：警察  
> 超能力：未知
> 
> 金东爀  
> 身份：超能力买卖移植组织头目  
> 超能力：未知
> 
> 金振焕  
> 身份：未知  
> 超能力：操控影子，名字未知  
> 发动条件：未知
> 
> 具晙会  
> 身份：杀手  
> 超能力：【理想侧写】  
> 可以读取目标心中最重要或最渴望的人及目标渴望的相处方式，从内而外的变成那人，做出符合目标期望的举动。  
> （举个例子，朋友们一定幻想过如果bobby是我男朋友，他会怎么对我，我们会怎么相处。具具可以看到这些，然后实现你的愿望）  
> *所以比起真实情况，想象更多，会有ooc的情况出现  
> 读取条件：未知


End file.
